mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Manetti
Walter Manetti was a school bully and an immature, naive, foul-smelling, cowardly, dumb, greedy, miserly, insecure and obnoxious mobster while serving the Tattaglia Family with his uncle and father. He is also a huge Mortal Kombat and WWE fan, having declared Shang Tsung the best "pirate guy" ever and claimed the Mishima Corporation needs to be more brutal on the WWE superstars. He is the son of Francesco Manetti and nephew of Luca's Assassin. Not much else is known about him. Assassination of Don Corleone In 29th of July 2011, Corleone Family Don Vito Corleone was assassinated by the Tattaglia hitman Walter Manetti and Corleone traitor Willie Sissy, while laying his lazy ass on a chair. He got a shovel shoved through his body and was shoot two times in the chest, killing him satisfyingly and sadistically. His funeral was attended by members of the families from across the country, as well as floods of well-wishers. However, Manetti was founded out as one of the assassins and was was planned to be assassinated by Domenico Von Crane to finally made his bones to the Corleone family. However, Dom dropped the plan to kill Manetti, and instead founded out he could easily become Don just by poisoning the current don Freaky Willy in 2015. Death In 1st of June, 2016 (two day before Manetti's birthday), Walter, his father and Samuele Gorginni went to Brooklyn, New York City, New York, US by the orders of Don Luigi Tattaglia. In New York, however, they caused trouble for Fortunato Regime, a powerful criminal organisation and remains of the Barzini Family that had territory in Coney Island and New Jersey, but its operations extended to Manhattan as well all thanks to Tone Montana and his criminal crew. Barzinis wanted like with Tattaglias before when Emilio Barzini was in charge, that Tattaglias would be slaves for them so they could use them to steal France from the Corleone Family. Tattaglias refused however, and the next day Barzinis attacked Gorginni and Manettis at 12:00 AM (midday) underneath the overpass of Jackson Heights, killing Gorginni and the father and son, who were travelling in black sedans and Cavalcades. Walter and his father were both shoot in the head and died instantly by Alberto La Ruso, while Samuele Gorginni was shot many times in the chest with a Dillinger by Victor Barzini, during a gun battle that involved grenades as well as dynamites and other firearms. Samuele's body, along with Francesco's and Walter's, was thrown into a ditch in Long Island City by Barzinis, hoping to avoid police heat. Corleone family heard of their deaths a week later, and thanked Barzinis, they even called for a truce meeting that was supposed to take place in September 2016, putting an end to their rivalry once and for all, but the meeting was foiled with an attack by O'Neille Family. Gallery Walterro.jpg|Walter in class. Manetti_face.png|Walter's fat ugly-ass face. Manetti_fat.png|Manetti trying to look like he's using weed. Category:Italians Category:The Godfather Category:Capos Category:Greedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Cowards Category:Daft gits Category:They Stink! Category:Tattaglias Category:Son of a Spy Category:Fat .... Category:Teenagers Category:Ugly people